


How to pleasure a Tezuka by Fuji Syusuke

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: A formula with five steps.
Kudos: 4





	How to pleasure a Tezuka by Fuji Syusuke

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-27 04:50pm to 04:57pm

Ingredients:  
a handful of condoms  
one bottle of lube - extra large  
one vibrator  
one string of balls - medium sized  
one cock-ring  
lots of physical strength

And remember this is Tezuka we're talking about. Not some idiot you never want to see again afterwards.

Step 1:  
Catch Tezuka unawares.  
If he doesn't know before-hand, he won't resist as much.

Step 2:  
Choose a location you're both familiar with but make sure no one can interrupt you.  
Threat of interruption is always enough if you're into this anyway.

Step 3:  
Take as much time as possible. You want him to be pleasured exquisitely, don't you? It has to be so fuckin' good that he'll come back for more on his own.

Step 4:  
After he wakes up again from the mind-blowing orgasms you bestowed upon him, retrace your steps and start anew. After all, practice makes perfect.

Step 5:  
Enjoy the fruits of your labor.  
For a long time to come.


End file.
